


Promises made in the dark

by Lost_Stellar



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Agamemnon is an asshole, Arguing, Light Angst, M/M, The Iliad References, but allll is good, patrochilles - Freeform, tears are present, that caused many things, the boys cry a tad bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: How curious it is that the lips of one man can control the actions of anotherA story that is about the experience of if Achilles had refused to let Patroclus fight for him in his place





	Promises made in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning ,,,,, I apologize greatly if half of it just doesn't make any sense

_How curious it is that the lips of one man can control the actions of another_

  


Even as the sun was shining outside, the tent felt cold on the inside. Voices could be easily heard, all coming from the two inside. Sadly, war didn’t just stop at destroying lives, but it could as easily crumble relationships. Achilles and Patroclus didn’t argue very often, usually just playful bickering that would end in them laughing to their heart’s content. Yet, this arguing wasn’t going to end nearly as nice.

“Achilles, we can’t just continue to let them die; it’s unfair for our soldiers and their families!”

“Well, I refuse to fight under a general that thinks he can just do whatever he wants and get away with it!” They only continued to contradict each other, their yelling only leaving them in the same spot with no horizon in sight. It lasted all the way until one of them had ended up in tears. After a few more faithful yells, the tent had grown silent, both men too stuck in their anger to concentrate on their words. Achilles was sending a death glare to the ground, his already existing headache beginning to bang even harder against his skull; when he heard the sound that he feared worse than death. A choked sob came from the man only a few feet away from him. Achilles’ eyes were immediate to glance up, the sight pulling at his heart at a shattering strength. Patroclus stood in front of him, gaze kept away from the blonde. Tears were pooled in the bottom of his eyes, sweeping down his freckled face, and ending their journey on the ground beneath him. His one arm hugged himself tightly around the abdomen as the back of his palm on the other was covering his mouth, trying desperately to keep the heart wrenching noises as silent as possible. The blonde’s mind went quickly into panic mode, his only goal now to stop the tears falling from his love’s face.

“Patroclus…” The half-god spoke softly in a hushed tone, taking the few steps needed to get to his crying love. Achilles was glad when the brunet didn’t shy away from his arms when he wrapped them securely around the boy; and even glader when Patroclus’ body relaxed from its tenseness and hugged him back. Patroclus stuffed his face into the blonde’s shoulder and continued to cry, choking on a hiccupped sob from here to there. Achilles ran his hands up and down the other’s spine, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to soothe him. It took a little while, but Patroclus’ body finally started to stop shaking and his breathing began to steady itself. Achilles gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before gently brushing stray hairs out of his eyes. They were silent for a few beats, taking the time to breath each other in, and try to forget about all their troubles. Sadly, the world never stops spinning.

“I’ll go for you.” Patroclus spoke against the half-god’s collarbone, his voice making Achilles jump slightly at its bluntness.

“Huh?” The blonde questioned, confused at the point his lover was trying to make.

“I’ll fight for you in your place.” Patroclus kept his voice quiet, scared that he was even saying these words. As the words entered Achilles mind, they made him visibly twitch. Just the thought of Patroclus getting himself seriously injured because of him was enough to make him feel nauseated; let alone him losing his life. Achilles pushed Patroclus away ever so slightly just to be able to look him in the face. Though the smaller boy refused to look up at him, eyes trained in front of him on Achilles’ chest.

“Patroclus, no, that is no-”

“I’ll wear your armor, make the Trojans think its your so they’ll push back and finally give our men room to breath.” Patroclus explained through a shaky voice.

“Pepper I am not going to allow that to happen, you are not going to risk your life for this stupid war.”

“I’ll make them think its you and hopefully they’ll fall back.” Patroclus continued to talk as if abolivious to the blonde’s words. Achilles could see that his love’s bottom lip had started to quiver again, meaning the brunet was close to breaking down into sobs again. Achilles knew this was something neither of them wanted, but also knew how stubborn his boyfriend was once he put his mind to something. Their eyes didn’t make contact until Achilles had taken both sides of his love’s face within his hands and brought their faces together to where there was only a few centimeters left between them. Patroclus’ eyes were red and puffy, glossed over, and looking like brown jewels

“Patroclus, I’d let everyone in this camp be captured before I let the Trojans anywhere near you. You’re the love and light of my life and I don’t even want to know what would happen if I lost you. So, you’re staying here with me, okay?” Achilles spoke his heart, nuzzling their foreheads gently together. It took a few seconds, but soon Patroclus was nuzzling him back, nodding every so slightly.

“We’ll figure something out together, I swear to you.” Achilles placed a reassuring kiss on the brunet’s temple, then one below his eye, on the tip of his nose that made his face scrunch up in an adorable reaction. Patroclus put his own trembling hands over Achilles, tilting his head to finish what Achilles was about to do. Their lips meet in a blissful exchange, a sigh escaping both of them at what felt like they were kissing a piece of Olympus.

“I love you..” Achilles mumbled softly into the other’s lips. His hands then left his face to explore the rest of him, dragging his finger nails faintly up and down the other boy’s sides. Patroclus had his arms wrapped securely around the blonde’s neck and shoulders, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

“I love you too.” Patroclus quickly muttered against him, his common senses left him. They stayed like that for a while, just happy the other was still there to hold onto.

 

 

That night as they laid in bed, Achilles couldn’t seem to let sleep overcome him as his lover cuddled against him continued to breath evenly. The half-god had an arm wrapped tightly around him, keeping them in contact. Patroclus had his head resting on Achilles’ broad chest, letting the sound of the blonde’s rhythmic heartbeat keep him in a state of dreaming. Achilles stuffed his nose further into the mess of Patroclus’ brown curls, taking the scent of him in. He simply couldn’t get enough of it, nor could Achilles stop staring at his sleeping love. Patroclus was always quite the peaceful sleeper. Even when they were younger and living under the watchful eye of Chiron. Somedays Achilles wished they were still on that mountain, young boys who let the wind show them which direction to go. Achilles could feel his chest beginning to swell, like it did all the other times he would allow himself to think these thoughts. It always felt like a punch in the face whenever he realized just how much love and adoration he held for the man that laid against him. The blonde so desperately wanted things back to normal. Back to the days where death didn’t constantly gloom over their shoulders at ever breathing moment. Achilles had made a promise to himself in that second as he maneuvered himself closer to Patroclus’ body.

“I’m going to end this war.”

 

 

Patroclus’ eyes peered open, the sunlight of the morning shining itself through the tent and his eyelids. A groan escaped his throat as he attempted to stuff his face more into the uncomfortable pillow. When he came to the conclusion that his body wasn’t going to allow him to fall back asleep, he sat up, rubbing the drool off of his face. Yet, it was at this moment he realized he had woken up to an empty spot next to him. Once he rubbed his eyes free of sleep, he looked around the tent until his gaze fell on the blonde he was looking for. What surprised him was the gold armor that his love was wearing. When Achilles noticed him looking, he sent him a loving smile.

“Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?” Achilles asked as he continued to ready himself for battle. Patroclus could only stare shockingly at first, but then a warm feeling started to fill his body. He felt like crying again as he quickly got to his feet and engulfed the warrior into a hug. It certainly wasn’t the most comfortable thing as Achilles’ armor was stuck between them, but it was enough for the both of them.

“I love you so much, thank you, thank you.” Patroclus spoke between peppered kisses that he adorned Achilles’ face with. The action only made the blonde laugh as he squeezed the brunet closer.

“Briseis will be thankful as well.” He spoke one last time before pulling Achilles in for a true kiss, which the blonde happily returned. These kisses were much more rushed and passionate then the ones they had shared the day before.

“Just so you know, I’m only doing this for us and so we can actually live an actual normal happy couple.” Achilles stated when they had finally pulled away.

“Hm, how selfish of you, also last time I checked, were aren’t any where near what people would call a _‘normal couple’_.” Patroclus smirked up at him as he grabbed Achilles yet to be worn helmet.  

“Only for you, my sweet.”

“Achilles that’s what the word selfish means.” They both laughed at the conversation, Achilles ducking for another kiss, but was oh so rudely interrupted by Patroclus pushing his helmet over his head. Patroclus couldn’t stop the bubbly laugh that left him at the yelp and jump reaction of Achilles, who in return gave a pout. Once his laughter had died down, Patroclus smiled lovingly up at the warrior, completely smittiness written on his face. He placed his hands gently on both sides of Achilles’ helmet, having to stand on his toes to reach, and placing a sweet peck on the worn glistening metal. Achilles let out a small sigh.

“I guess that’s good enough,” he took Patroclus’ hand, bringing it up to his face, and kissing the inside of his palm in a feather light touch,” I really should be going now. I hope you’ll be here when I return?” Patroclus gave him an assured smile.

“Achilles, I will always be right where you need me to be, I’ll always wait for you, in life and in death.”

“Swear it?”

“For eternity.”  

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda sad how me thinking of this story all came from the thought "I wonder what Patroclus and Achilles reactions to Odysseus' giant wooden horse plan would have been like,,,, oh wait,, they have to be not dead for that part" 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hoped you enjoyed, and as I said at the top, I did write this at 3 in the morning,,, as to why,,, really don't know, I just did,,,, but feedback and comments are always welcomed!! Have a lovely day/evening/night~


End file.
